This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of nectarine, Prunus persica var. nucipersica cv. ‘Sunectwentythree’. The new variety was first originated by hybridization in May 2002 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘NE117’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry A. Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentythree’ is characterized by early ripening and large sized fruit with a mildly tart-sweet flavor.
The seed parent is ‘Sunectwentyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,114), and the pollen parent is not known. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2000, the date of first sowing being February 2001 and the date of first flowering being February 2002. The new nectarine variety ‘SUNECTWENTYTHREE’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in June 2004 by budding.
The new variety ‘Sunectwentythree’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘Sunectwentyone’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,114), in that the new variety ripens about seven days later than the seed parent
The new variety ‘Sunectwentythree’ is most similar to Zee Fire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501) but the new variety “Sunectwentythree’ differs from Zee Fire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501) in that the harvest starts earlier. For example, in the Bakersfield, Calif. area the harvest of the new variety starts 5 days earlier than Zee Fire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501), on May 13 compared to May 18 for Zee Fire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501). Additionally, the fruit of the new variety ‘Sunectwetythree’ is also larger in size than the fruit of Zee Fire (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501), about 68 mm versus 66 mm for ‘Zee Fire’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,501).
The new variety ‘Sunectwentythree’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding.